


No Way Out But Through (ART)

by huntformagic



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntformagic/pseuds/huntformagic
Summary: "Eliot knew this Breaking Nate Out of Jail job went too smooth, too smooth from the start. That is why he is not surprised to find a mysterious Italian Lady at the HQ that used to be Nate's apartment, but he is not too worried. His team is the best; whatever this chick has in store for them, he is sure that they can handle it.Until Nate comes back and drops eight words that clatter on to the table like so many bullets: ‘She wants us to go after Damien Moreau.’And Eliot's world grinds to a screeching halt."A series of digital paintings based on various scenes from Roshwen's fic. This was completed as part of the 2018 Leverage Big Bang.





	No Way Out But Through (ART)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roshwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/gifts).



” alt=“image” />

Thanks so much for checking out my art. If you haven't already, definitely go read Roshwen's fic. It is amazing and this piece literally would not exist without the other.


End file.
